Bailar pegados
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: Pequeño one-shot inspirado por la canción "Bailar Pegados" de Sergio Dalma... Fem!USA x Rusia / Fem!America o Nyo!America / Nyo!USA


**Ya vuelvo de nuevo a las andadas...  
Hacía tanto que no escribía sobre esta pareja, aún cuando tengo un fic dedicado exclusivamente a ellos (y que había parado porque no encontraba inspiración)... Y bueno, fue escuchar la canción de Sergio Dalma "Bailar Pegados" en la radio de Eurovisión y venirme todas las imágenes a la cabeza.  
Tal vez encontréis a Iván (Rusia) algo diferente... Pero esto es un universo alterno y a Iván siempre le he visto como algo tímido y tierno, un enorme oso de peluche al que abrazar (Y el capítulo cuatro de la nueva temporada de Hetalia me ha dado la razón x'D)  
En fin, espero que os guste.  
Un besito muy grande,  
Ciao~~**

* * *

****Jueves. Jueves otra vez. Otro estúpido jueves en el que volvía a salir tarde de la Universidad. Había anochecido en aquel cielo invernal y ahora solo era un gran manto oscuro sin estrellas y con nubarrones blancos. El hombre del tiempo había dicho que era muy probable que nevara copiosamente por las zonas del centro y del este del país.

Se subió un poco más la bufanda, tapándose completamente la boca y la nariz, tras exhalar una pequeña nube de vaho producida por el contraste de temperaturas de su cuerpo y del ambiente. Caminaba a paso ligero por las aceras de las calles, pasando por debajo de una pequeña farola cuya luz tintineaba ligeramente producto de un mal contacto o de que fuera a fundirse dentro de poco, aunque eso le daba completamente igual. Solo quería volver a casa con sus dos hermanas, darse una ducha caliente, cenar y marcharse a la cama. No tenía el cuerpo para hacer nada más.

Vivía en un bloque de edificios junto con sus hermanas, con las que se había mudado desde la pequeña casita en el campo en la que vivían sus padres para poder llevar a cabo sus estudios. Su hermana Yekaterina era la mayor y actualmente estaba trabajando en una tienda en la sección de libros junto a su pareja, un rubio con gafas excesivamente preocupado por la tecnología y que trabajaba en aquel mismo departamento. Su hermana pequeña, Natalia, estaba terminando el bachillerato y a punto de hacer los exámenes de entrada a la universidad, por lo que estaba algo estresada e irascible; preocupada, no solo por sus notas sino también por su futuro… La clásica pregunta del ¿qué estudiaré? ¿Y si no me gusta?

Llegó a la puerta del edificio y abrió la destartalada puerta de aluminio y cristal del portal. Un pequeño hall desolado y a oscuras le daba la bienvenida. A tientas, buscó la llave de la luz y la accionó, pero la luz no se encendió. _"Genial"_ pensó. _"Lo que me faltaba"_. Con la pequeña luminosidad que le daba la pantalla del móvil presionó el botón del ascensor y esperó pacientemente a que las puertas se abrieran.

Una vez dentro, y cuando ya se disponía a pulsar el piso, una figura entró corriendo en el interior exhalando un suspiro de alivio.

–¡Ja! ¡Lo conseguí! –exclamó una voz femenina y él sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba–. Buenas noches –dijo ella con tono jocoso y jovial a lo que él respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor, tras una pequeña sacudida, comenzó a subir hacia arriba, hasta el penúltimo piso. Iván miraba al frente, intentando no reparar en la figura que estaba a su lado, que contemplaba la pantalla del móvil con curiosidad y con una sonrisa en los labios. Pero, la tentación era mayor y sucumbió al propio pecado. Por el rabillo del ojo, se puso a mirar el reflejo de ambos en el espejo.

Era una chica alta, aunque no tanto como él. Tenía el cabello rubio, como los rayos del sol, ondulado y corto; sujeto, a un lado del flequillo, por una horquilla roja. Su cuerpo no era delgado, o por lo menos no como el de aquellas modelos que aparecían en las revistas o en las pasarelas de moda y a las que su hermana Natalia se parecía tanto. No, ella no era como esas modelos. Era como una diosa. Una de esas estatuas antiguas griegas en las que creaban mujeres con curvas, caderas voluminosas, cintura pequeña y senos llenos y generosos. Iván pensó que su belleza era como la de Marilyn Monroe, una belleza explosiva y única. Pero Emily, que era así como se llamaba la chica, era mucho más guapa.

Habían ido juntos al instituto, aunque ella iba dos cursos por debajo, pero la conocía, sabía quién era. Capitana de las animadoras, era muy popular en todo el instituto; todos los chicos querían salir con ella y todos acababan destrozados o bien por sus palabras ácidas e irónicas o bien por los puños de su hermano mayor Alfred, al que Iván odiaba con toda su alma por las continuas confrontaciones que habían tenido en gimnasia. Y, aunque sí que pertenecía a aquel grupo que encontraban todas las chicas fascinante, no era ninguna estúpida. Tenía las notas más altas en física y matemáticas, lo que la supuso grandes premios y conmemoraciones de honor.

Iván había estado enamorado de ella desde que la había visto separar a su hermano y a él de una pelea en el aparcamiento. Había regañado a su hermano y se lo había llevado a rastras, lejos del ruso no sin antes advertirle que, si veía a su hermano con alguna marca, iría a por él y se lo haría pagar. En aquel momento, con aquella pequeña muestra de fiereza, Iván fijó su atención en ella. Y es que era totalmente diferente a las demás. No era como todas aquellas niñas tontas que le perseguían por ser el capitán del equipo de baloncesto. Era una pequeña fierecilla sin domar. Peligrosa, atrayente, misteriosa… Lo tenía todo.

Pero, estaban a dos mundos separados. Ella jugaba en otra división, en otra liga. ¡Cuántas veces había intentado hablar con ella! Muchas, demasiadas, quizá… Pero Iván era demasiado tímido pese a su corpulencia y presencia. Todos tenían una idea equivocada de él. Pensaban que era un monstruo que se divertía metiéndose en peleas después del instituto. Aquella aura de chico malo le hizo salir con muchas chicas, pero ninguna duraba lo suficiente por parte del ruso. Eran aburridas, es como si él esperase algo más, como si esperase encontrarse a alguien en ellas. Pero sabía que sería imposible encontrar a Emily en aquellas niñas tontas y superficiales.

Hubo un momento en que a ambos les tocó hacer un trabajo, juntos. Estaban solos en la biblioteca e Iván se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo. Por fin estaban cerca, la distancia entre ellos no parecía tan lejana como antes. Ya no estaban cada uno en una punta del universo, ella en un volcán, rodeada de pasión, mientras que él estaba solo, abandonado en el polo norte, dejado de la mano de Dios. No, ahora no. Podía sentir se respiración cerca de su cuerpo, quemándole como fuego. Deseaba tocar la blanca mano que sujetaba el bolígrafo distraídamente, abrazarla y no separar jamás su cuerpo del suyo. ¿Cómo sería sentir aquel cuerpo pequeño pegado al grande y tosco del rubio?

Aquel trabajo fue mágico para Iván, una especie de inyección de moral. Se imaginaba a ambos en cualquier situación; en un video de fauna marina donde aparecían dos delfines saltando entre las olas del océano, una grabación de un corazón latiendo durante el estado de gestación de un mamífero, dos flores dispares creciendo solitarias pero juntas en la misma colina de hierba…

Por un momento, Iván se creyó con posibilidades para poder salir con la rubia. E intentó pedirla que fuera con él al baile de graduación, pero no se atrevió. Había escuchado que el representante del consejo estudiantil iría con ella al dichoso baile.

Y, sin embargo, Iván fue allí, para ver las diferencias que había entre aquel tío estirado y él. Y, lo que había empezado siendo una simple e inofensiva comparación se convirtió y dio paso a una tortura; una tortura el verla en brazos de otro hombre, riendo y bailando, sonrojándose y coqueteando. Disfrutando de aquel momento único en la vida de un adolescente. Pero, aunque no fuera él quien la hiciera feliz, disfrutó de la velada. Se imaginó que era él quien bailaba con ella, juntos, con sus cuerpos pegados separados por las finas capas de ropa, completamente solos en el gimnasio decorado para la decoración, con un gran foco iluminándoles a ellos dos; intercambiando miradas, sonrisas, confesiones y sentimientos; rozando ligeramente la piel desnuda de su espalda, sintiendo como se erizaba a medida que mis dedos la tocaban; disfrutando de la hermosa melodía que sonaba, nuestra canción, una balada romántica, dejando que nuestras almas salieran volando para perderse en el inmenso firmamento.

Iván volvió a la realidad y cerró ligeramente los ojos. Aquellos recuerdos le habían angustiado un poco. Se recriminó por ser tan cobarde en aquella época y la volvió a mirar. Lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Ahora estaba incluso más guapa que antes. Iba vestida con unos vaqueros ajustados y oscuros, unas pequeñas botas negras de charol brillantes, un jersey de cuello alto blanco y una chupa de cuero marrón con el cuello de piel de borrego. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, tal vez del frío de la calle, tal vez de la carrera que se había pegado hasta llegar al ascensor o tal vez por lo que leía en la pantalla del teléfono móvil. Se acababa de pasar la lengua inconscientemente por los labios, humedeciéndolos ligeramente, e Iván encontró aquel movimiento sumamente tentador y atractivo.

¿Cómo sería besar aquellos labios suaves, carnosos, voluminosos y rosados? ¿Recibir un beso de ellos? ¿Perderse en aquellos ojos azules brillantes, entrecerrar los dedos en aquellas hebras de seda dorada y acariciar su cuerpo menudo y desnudo, perlado por el sudor del momento, sintiendo sus almas arder en deseo, mientras susurra y gime su nombre en la quietud de la noche, hiriendo al silencio?

Una nueva sacudida les avisó de que acababan de llegar al piso en cuestión. Iván sacudió la cabeza y esperó a que Emily saliera y caminase hasta su apartamento. La vería desaparecer de nuevo, como cada jueves por la noche, tras la puerta de su hogar, mientras que él se recriminaría de nuevo por ser tan cobarde, sin poder pegar ojo durante toda la noche pensando en ella y en todo lo que le gustaría hacerle. Parecía un enfermo, un obseso… Pero eso era el amor, ¿no? Su hermana Yekaterina se lo había explicado así, más o menos.

Pero hoy era el día. Hoy no se acobardaría por la posible contestación negativa de la rubia. Inspiró profundamente y se giró para mirarla. Estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de su casa, la cual estaba abierta, observándole con aquellas turquesas tan hermosas. Iván tragó saliva copiosamente y sonrió.

–Emily, yo…  
–Mañana estoy libre. ¿Vamos a cenar? –preguntó ella con una sonrisa coqueta, facilitándole el trabajo.  
–Claro, ¿paso a recogerte a las…?  
–A las nueve me viene bien –contestó soltando una risita–. Hasta mañana –murmuró lanzado un beso al ruso antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.  
–Hasta mañana –murmuró él antes de entrar en su casa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, y la felicidad le embriagaba, deslizándose por cada poro de su piel. Observó a sus hermanas cenar que, cuando le miraron, abrieron la boca sorprendidas.

–Buenas noches –contestó antes de encerrarse en el cuarto de baño y abrir el grifo de la ducha. Sería mejor que se diera una ducha de agua fría y tranquilizara a cierto amigo… Mañana sería la noche que marcaría el resto de su vida.


End file.
